<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainfall by dakukabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768882">Rainfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakukabi/pseuds/dakukabi'>dakukabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Blood and Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakukabi/pseuds/dakukabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Bedivere lost more than just his King when he fulfilled his King's final order.  These losses haunt him to this day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip.  Drip.  Drip.<br/>The rain was falling harshly upon Bedivere and Lucan as they carried their king to safety.  They barely recognized its uncomfortable sogginess as they slowly persevered.  Bedivere was barely conscious of his surroundings until he heard his brother let out a soft, pained groan.<br/>“...Lucan, you should rest.  I can carry him on my own.”<br/>“Don’t worry, I’m fine... it’s just a bit more, isn’t it?”  Lucan smiled, but Bedivere couldn’t focus on that. Bright red droplets caught his eye - a sight he had seen regularly that day.<br/>Drip.  Drip.  Drip.<br/>Blood was pooling from Lucan’s body. but his smile didn’t fade.  He couldn’t let it fade.  No, his king needed him.  His brother needed him.  Once he loses his smile, he loses everything.<br/>“Lucan... you’re bleeding.”<br/>“I’ve had worse,” Lucan laughed, cut off midway by a sharp pain within him that shook him to his core.  But he has to keep smiling.  He needs to.<br/>Drip.  Drip.  Drip.<br/>Thud.<br/>”LUCAN!”<br/>Lucan couldn’t summon the strength to respond.  It felt as though his insides had just exploded.  His brother’s screams were just background noises as things grew dark, leaving Bedivere alone with his king.<br/>“LUCAN...!”<br/>Bedivere shot up from his bed, still crying out his brother’s name.  The only response he received was the light rain outside.<br/>Drip.  Drip.  Drip.<br/>Bedivere used to love the rain.  Now all it reminds him of is his failure as a knight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>